


I love you, too

by ohCaptain (AngryPirateHusbands)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/ohCaptain





	I love you, too

_“You’ll be sailing for New Providence soon, Lieutenant.”_

_“Yes, M’lord.”_

_“How long will you be gone?”_

_“Three months, give or take..”_

* * *

The fading sunlight spilled across the Hamilton's bedchamber. It was enough to illuminate the numerous bookshelves that lined the walls as well as the fourposter bed situated in the corner. It was here that both Thomas and Miranda had opened up their arms -and their hearts- to him time and time again. As of late, the three of them had spent many pleasurable hours in here. As for the past two days, however, both he and Thomas had indulged in their own more private company. One that consisted of just the two of them. Miranda, perceptive as always, had sensed just how much they needed this time alone together. How necessary it was, not only to their relationship with each other, but to themselves.

James had always considered himself a pragmatic man. That is, save for those scant moments when his fiery temper managed to get the better of him. That being said, he was still struggling to reconcile the torrent of emotions and conflicting logic regarding this entire situation. Not only the dynamics of their polyamorous relations with each other, but the strong personal ties he had come to forge with Thomas. Intellectually, sexually, emotionally... What he felt for Thomas was complete and all-consuming, and it terrified him. James had never felt such a draw towards anyone before, at least not in recent memory. Yet he readily recognized it for what it was. That tender thing youths so often got swept up by in their nativity, mistaking it for mere lust and passion. Something with enough strength and power to start wars and level cities alike.

Thomas had uttered those three words to him before, whispered them against his lips like a prayer. _I love you._ Miranda had done the very same. While James experienced that same overwhelming pull towards Thomas -and towards Miranda, though in a different sense-, those words still failed to leave the tip of his tongue. James needed this time to come to terms with what he felt for him, just as Thomas needed this time to say his goodbyes.

The headboard struck rhythmically against the wall, alternating between light knocks and the occasional heavy thud that made James grateful Miranda had dismissed the servants for the evening. The only other sounds that lilted through the room was the symphony of fervent moans and gasping breaths, their whispered names and promises of _"I'll miss you"_ interspersed throughout. James rested heavily where he straddled Thomas' waist, his thighs bracketing his sides as he moved over him. James panted, his eyes shut and lips parted as he rolled his hips, grinding down, _down_ , working to get as much of Thomas' length inside of him as possible. The stretch of his cock was maddening, thick and curved and filling him so completely. The muscles of his thighs burned from the exertion of it but he couldn't find it in himself to care. The pleasure of it, even when bordering along the lines of painful, was far too good to resist.

A bead of sweat fell from James' brow as the hands that gripped his hips tightened. Thomas laid sprawled out beneath him, those normally bright blue eyes eclipsed by a hungry back as he gazed up at him, watching his every movement. James palms pressed against the hard planes of Thomas' chest. Perfectly slender and just on this side of muscular, he was a vision. With the honeyed wheat that was his hair he resembled the angels painted by Michelangelo himself. So too did his personality liken him to the mythical beings touted by the church. So witty and intelligent, yet still so kind and warm of heart.

James loved him, all of him. He was certain Thomas could see the truth of it in his eyes as he gazed down at him, eyes fogged over with desire and so vulnerable in this moment. Fingernails bit down into Thomas' chest as he quickened his pace. He knew that tomorrow there would be small crescents indented along his skin, crude evidence of their coupling that would last for days to come. For now, however, he could only concentrate on the rock of his hips. The swift raises and downward thrusts that soon began to lose all semblance of rhythm as he drew ever closer to that edge. James drew himself up until the swollen head of Thomas' cock caught against his rim before slamming back down. They both moaned out in unison, James' breath practically punching from his lungs.

"God, if you could see only yourself, James."

The lilt of Thomas' words was enough to encourage a slow smile to spread across James' lips. That is before the desperate rutting of Thomas' hips caused him to catch his lower lip between his teeth. He bit down hard, fighting to stifle his moans as Thomas thrust up into him. The fingernails that dug into his thighs were almost enough to break the skin, yet he could only revel in the sting of it. After all, the scrapes and bruises would only serve to remind him of Thomas while he was away. Of his touch, his warm embrace.

James folded forward, his breath panting out against the nape of Thomas' neck as his cock thrust over his abdomen. He could feel himself getting closer to that precarious edge. He felt that tension deep within his belly, drawn taut like a cord about to snap. So lost was he in the wonderful sensations that he couldn't decide which to focus on: the thick cock buried deep inside him, or his own flush member rutting against the man beneath him. After all, by now he was so hard that he ached with it.

Yet when that familiar hand closed around him he immediately had his answer. James' jaw unhinged on a throaty moan as he jerked forward into the touch. Thomas stroked him from root to tip, using the fluid that had pearled at the slik to better slick the way. 

"That's it, James," Thomas encouraged him, his hips thrusting up to try and match the pace set by his skilled fingers. "Come for me."

James couldn't speak, couldn't think. He could only pant sigh after breathy sigh, his form trembling to pieces as Thomas tore him apart at the seams. He stroked him once, twice, three times more, before the overwhelming pleasure of Thomas fucking him from both sides proved overwhelming. With a final downward thrust James came, the man releasing over Thomas' chest and stomach in thick pulses. His breaths came out short and choppy as his orgasm was all but torn from him.

Thomas was breathing heavily from beneath him as he continued to thrust upwards. The pace he had set had already lost any sense of rhythm as he drew ever closer. A few more thrusts and James could feel that wet heat spilling inside him. The sensation of Thomas' release was enough to cause another shudder to warm through him. James' tongue reached out to wet his lips as he continued to grind downwards. He rocked his hips slowly, moving in small circular motions as he coaxed the lord through his orgasm.

Eventually that hand settled against his chest as a signal to stop. James swallowed, his eyes closing as he still fought to regain his breath. Thomas' hand traveled upward, the pad of his thumb stroking over James' lip before coaxing him closer for a kiss. It was a sweet, tender thing. One that James returned easily, their lips only parting when Thomas' softening length slipped free if him. Already James could feel his release wetting down his thighs.

"I love you."

In this moment, James wasn't certain who was first to speak those three words. Then again it proved to be of no consequence, for they were returned not moments later. It was not merely a declaration, but a promise. One that was sealed with a kiss.


End file.
